


The King's Child

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I told myself never to do multi chaptered fics again but here I am bo bo the fool, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: No one could find out that the future king of Faerghus has a lowly mercenary like her pregnant she will hide it until the bitter end. Byleth stops on her way back seeing a inn just across her she gets an idea 'I could stay for the night and blame it on a one night stand' no one will know her child is Dimitri's and he won't put the kingdom into shame for knocking up a lowly commoner.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 64
Kudos: 141





	1. The blessed curse

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend chinari talked about an au where Dimileth has a unplanned pregnancy around before the war breaks out and she wakes up 5 years later still pregnant and hides her pregnancy from everyone espacially dimitri refusing to say it is his and she told me to write it so here I am- Im a slow writer so please be patiant with me also this isn't beta read
> 
> it's rated T because there is a "hint" of nsfw I wouldn't say it's nsfw enough for a E or M rating but I don't want to put it on G rating I doubt the rating will go up
> 
> Im not really a writer pls be nice to me I draw for most part not write//

Byleth usually doesn't get sick but the last two moons she felt so sick. she was so tired having trouble keeping her eyes open she almost fell asleep lecturing in class, even sometimes she had to cut class short because she felt nauseated. Dimitri was full with worry he always stayed behind helping her get to bed like the worried lover he is.

"You should get yourself checked out Byleth" Dimitri says with worry in his voice, his face full of concern seeing his girlfriend throwing up into the bucket once more, massaging Byleth back in hope to make her feel better "Should I take you to Manuella?"

Byleth shook her head clutching the bucket in her hands, blinking trying to think while being nauseated was hard "Manuela is out for tonight" Dimitri frowned unsure what else to say or do, smiling at her boyfriend he was so worried for her even if she didn't want to worry him it felt nice to have someone worry for her, right now Rhea was preparing for them to head down to the holy tomb caring more about her getting a revelation over how she was feeling. 

Byleth cupped his cheek stroking her thumb over his cheek loving the small blush that appeared over his cheeks "I'll go down town to a doctor okay? don't worry about me" she reassured him that seemed to relieve Dimitri, his frown disappeared, planting a kiss top of her head.

"Promise me okay?" Dimitri told her he didn't want to lose her to some kind of plague like he did with his mother, Byleth meant so much for him he didn't want to lose anyone more, definitely not his lover.

Earning giggles from her Byleth noded "Promise" promising him, Dimitri sighed in relief kissing her top on her head again.

"What?" Byleth asked in disbelief from what the doctor in front of her said 'There must be some kind of mistake' she thinks biting her thumbs nail looking into the doctor's eyes in hope for any kind of lie or prank.

"You're pregnant" The doctor repeats "Congratulations it looks like you're about 2 moons"

Suddenly it was like all air left her lungs Byleth couldn't believe it '2 moons ago… that's when' Byleth could still remember that night clearly, Dimitri took her in to his room whispering sweet words into her ear in one moment they were fully clothes in another they were both naked with Dimitri inside of her with her moaning out his name as it was a prayer.

Snapping back into reality Byleth noded thanking the doctor before heading back to the monastery, thoughts of what she learnt going around in her head 'Will Dimitri be okay with it?' she knows Dimitri loves kids but not if he wants kids, she was feeling so many emotions at once it became overwhelming, she wasn't used to it, Dimitri helped her discover new emotions but not this many at once, Byleth sighs deciding to head back to her quarters retiring early for tonight to figure things out.

Byleth locks the door after entering her room, she looks over to her mirror her hand rests on her stomach 'Pregnant… huh' she thinks it's still quite early in the pregnancy so she wasn't able to tell unless the doctor told her. Byleth is not sure if she processed that she really is pregnant, pinching herself there was pain so it wasn't a dream she was really pregnant.

Byleth sighs heading to bed she has to break the news to Dimitri but they had a mission tomorrow that she has to focus on but after that she would tell Dimitri she was pregnant with his child.

That was the plan but everything fell apart when the flame emperor was revealed to be Edelgard, Byleth never seen Dimitri so violent and in such much pain before she was full of worry, she had to keep her pregnancy a secret a bit longer there was no time for it right now the empire was attacking Rhea transformed into a dragon. Byleth couldn't let Rhea fight for herself Rhea still had so much to tell her about herself she ran to help her fight without much thought but she was launched over the cliff then everything after that was a blur.

Byleth woke up to a villager telling her it's been five years, that the day today was the day of the promise she met Dimitri at the goddess tower but he was different from before it saddened her but this was reality she will fight by his side hoping he will realize this wasn't the right way to go about things. It helped everyone in her class returned to keep the promise. It keeps her spirits up in war times.

Byleth asumed that her pregnancy was a miscarriage considering it's been 5 years she found out about it. But she still felt the side effects she had before deciding to head downtown to find a doctor once more not willing to face her comrats in shame of them finding out that she might still be pregnant and finding out who the father was.

"Congratulations you're pregnant" the doctor told her from his table looking through some papers "I would say around 3 moons by the look of it"

Byleth felt like 5 years ago all over again so so many emotions at once all air felt like it left her lungs "T...There's no mistakes?" she asks her voice quiet the doctor shakes his head. Byleth thanks the doctor and leaves on her way back all her thoughts are about the baby that's growing inside her '3 moons… 3 moons…. it been almost a moon since I woke up meaning I'm getting closer to my 4th moon' Byleth couldn't believe it her pregnancy paused for 5 years like it was nothing now she really had to find Rhea to get answers she's absolutely sure this shouldn't be possible at all.

Byleth heads to the marketplace buying some weapons and other items that they need, so she has an excuse why she was gone, no one could find out that the future king of Faerghus has a lowly mercenary like her pregnant she will hide it until the bitter end. Byleth stops on her way back seeing a inn just across her she gets an idea 'I could stay for the night and blame it on a one night stand' no one will know her child is Dimitri's and he won't put the kingdom into shame for knocking up a lowly commoner.

Byleth heads into the inn looking around it's not in the best condition considering the war but she slept in worse places, heading over to the desk Byleth looks at the receptionist "I would like to book a room for one night is that possible?" if her heart could beat it probably would explode out from her chest right now from how nervous she felt.

"Oh yes of course follow me" the receptionist replies

'There's no going back now' Byleth tells herself follows them 'I'll protect Dimitri no matter what' resting her hand on her stomach praying their child will take her looks.


	2. The one night stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got writing block and I discussed with some friends I had this finished for weeks so they told me just to post it unbetad or edited so yeah **jazz hands**

Sunlight from the inn window shined into Byleth's face, she groans the sun in her eyes gave her a headache turning away from the sun she didn't want to get up just yet, the bed felt so soft and she could smell the sheets were freshly washed, morning sickness shoots through her body, Byleth sits up gagging trying not to throw up, not wanting to ruin the bed she runs for the nearest bucket, throwing up in it, she felt so tired and naseuted.

'How many more moons of this?' Byleth wonders as she throws up again into the bucket grimacing at the puke in the bucket the smell isn't helping either.

Corner of her eye she notices her reflection in the mirror and her baby bump, she could pass as a bit chubby with her 4th moon approaching, a excuse could be she got a bit chubby from sleeping for 5 years but to be safe might be the best to get new armour to hide it more.

Paying for her so called one night stand Byleth hurried to the market place once again, she found new baggy clothes and armour really hoping no one questions her getting new outfits middle of war, 'Please Sothis don't let anyone know' she prays heading back to the monastery.

"Professor!" Seteth calls out seeing her return, she suddenly disapeared last night out of thin air he found her room empty last night trying to approach her with ideas for their plans something was off with her but he couldn't tell what.

Byleth greeted him Seteth seemed worried ignoring his worried face she headed straight to her room "Something wrong Seteth?" Seteth followed her trying to hide his worry.

"Where were you?" Seteth asks the professor that refuses to look at him or stop in her tracks, it feels like she is hiding something from him.

"I was out buying weapons and other items" Byleth bluntly replies nodding towards the weapons she was carrying "It got late so I rested at a inn" she lied praying that Seteth couldn't see through her like her father always did. It seemed to satisfy him as he bowed before leaving.

Byleth was grateful she could hold facial expressions netrual espacially now glancing down at the weapons she bought she would need to put these away but she rather just retire to her room already feeling her headache return she just had to bite it out for rest of the pregnancy she will be fighting for dimitri and help him to end this war.

Deciding to drop the weapons of at the training ground before heading to check on Dimitri he would never know she was carrying his child but Byleth still cared…. no she still loved him and wanted to do everything in her power to help him from suffering.

Byleth trying to avoid any of her former students on her way to the cathedral, Sylvain and Mercedes walked by her on the way but they seemingly were distracted with each other that Byleth didn't bother enough to see about what they were distracted with.

The cathederal was always huge even with it being in ruins, quite hallow Byleth never really felt comfortable in here, she was never a belivier even knowing the goddess herself she didn't feel she belonged here, her high heels clacked on the floor as she entered the few people who were in there looked over at her.

She felt nervous there was no way they would know, they were just looking to see the source of the clacks ringing through the cathedral, the attention still made her nervous, she just needs to know if Dimitri is okay that's all then she'll leave.

Dimitri was looking into the ruins, Byleth approached him "Dimitri?" no reply "Dimitri" she tried again this time he turned around looking miserable and all sad but still no reply it stung Byleth knowing he has suffered thanks to her mistake she made in the heat of the moment.

"Don't forget to eat Dimitri" she reminded him walking back into her dorm in a hurry with a guilty feeling in her gut.


	3. The attack on the monestary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021! 
> 
> Im so sorry this took so long 2020 been kicking my bum I recentily got reminded about this fic so I went back and see what I could do with the chapter that's been sitting there

Dimitri heard his father, Glenn, his stepmother and his friend begging for Edelgard's head, he promised them he would give her head to them no matter what so they can finally rest easy. His ex professor interrupted his talk with them and he turned to her glaring "What do you want?" he snarled, noticing she's wearing different armour than usual and baggier clothes? In the end it didn't matter what she wore or how hurt she looked, he was a monster, a rat he deserved all the hatred and disgust towards him in the world, he was disgusting, a boar, a beast who's only reason for being alive was to get revenge for the dead.

Gilbert interrupted them before they could continue any further, bringing the news that the imperial army was attacking them, he smirked laughing lowly clenching his fist he could prove to his family and friends now that he didn't care about anything else but fulfill their wishes for that woman's head.

Byleth on the other hand felt a new feeling running through her body, her non beating heart clutched, like if someone was squeezing it, she had hard time to breath or think, She took a deep breath, she can't get lost in thought when they are being attacked.

Byleth helped a church soldier to reach his destination to lure the imperial army in and set the place on fire, luckily no one got hurt, lost in thought as Dimitri screamed "Watch out professor!" the imperial general swung his axe towards her she fell down, it swung into her armour breaking it luckily not hurting her or the baby, Dimitri ran up swinging his lance defeating the general "Capture all of them" he said with anger in voice, could it be he was angry she almost got hurt? Byleth smiled feeling happy he still cared and loved for her even after all these years.

Byleth then felt sick she turned around throwing up not able to hold it in, Seteth landed his wyvern running over to her "Professor!" he looked at her concerned then it clicked for him "You're pregnant"

Byleth eyes widened she felt like time froze should she turn back time? the blue lions stared at her in shock hearing what seteth said, she couldn't see Dimitri he probably left earlier he probably doesn't know yet, she felt shame from feeling their stares at her, she wants to turn back time to avoid this, but what would it do for good anyway they will eventually find out and she cannot turn back time where she wasn't pregnant it's too far back.

Seteth still in shock, her silence confirms she's pregnant "You're not allowed on the battlefield professor you could have hurt the baby and most importantly yourself!"

Byleth bites her lips not looking in his eyes whispering "How…. How did you know?"

Seteth softly looks at her, helping her on her feet leading the way back to the monastery "Like I said 5 years ago Flayn is my daughter, I saw the symptoms of pregnancy in you that my wife had, I thought it was weird that you suddenly went shopping and stayed out for a day and came back wearing new armour and baggy clothes"

Byleth sighs "Nothing goes past you" Seteth nods "So I beg of you stay out of the battle field you can help us in the war council"

Byleth didn't reply, just nodded, she didn't expect anyone to find out this quickly, She did one last kill, she killed the commander that Dimitri was torturing, he got angry with her but she couldn't bear to see him doing that, she knows inside he doesn't really want to do it himself.

The other blue lions came to her aid with the smallest things when they found out she was pregnant, they never judged her they offered help and it made her feel safe, happy that they still wanted to be with her and not disgusted with her, but they still have no idea who the father is every time someone asked she avoided the topic or got occupied with something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short I'll try to finish next chapter quicker, I need to figure out to write it though considering Im not good at writing battle scenes


	4. Why isn't she fighting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a bit longer than my last one, I tried making it longer on same time not forcing myself to write more than I could

She has no idea why she keeps coming back here, she comes with food he keeps refusing the food expect one time she heard his stomach growl he begrudgingly accepted the meal, that's one step forward at least, she haven't been able to do as much work as before she's getting more neastic lately so she been laying in bed for a long while.

Byleth heads down to the mess hall to get another meal, she has been craving meals a lot more often lately "That's weird" she tells herself seeing gilbert, dimitri and felix talking.

"Something the matter?" she asks walking up to them

Dimitri glances at her then glances away shaking his head "That's none of your business"

"Your highness she has right to know she is our tactician after all" Gilbert tells him, dimitri scoffs in reply

Felix shakes his head sighing, explaining "No just a letter from my old man"

Byleth tilts her head "Rodrigue? I met him before right?"

Dimitri scoffs "So you have" Byleth holds back a sigh, she understands the pain Dimitri is going through but sometimes his reactions are still painful.

Gilbert hands Byleth the letter, she takes it reading it "So we are going to head to alliel?"

Gilbert nods "Yeah we do need all the reinforcement we can get a hand on"

Byleth looks at the letter "Can you tell me about Alliel? I can plan a strategy just incase something happens"

Gilbert thinks a bit, cupping his chin "Well for starters it's very hot, there not a lot of mountains but there is a lot of lava"

She nods "Lava huh…. I'll think of something but for now I'm heading to the mess hall, do you want something Dimitri?" looking at Dimitri he doesn't even look at her as he turns around walking away

"Don't waste your time one me" he replies

Felix growls at him "Hey stop being so stubborn all the time" she stops felix from jumping on Dimitri she shakes her head

"It's okay I didn't take any offence to it"

She throws up in a bucket as she returns to her room, noticing her belly is getting bigger, she rubs it biting her lip, will she be able to survive being a single mother? well her father was a single father but she isn't as strong as he was or ever will be she is doubting herself, she feels useless right now Dimitri is suffering all alone and she cannot help him nor be on his side because of her pregnancy if it wasn't for it she should been able to fight on his side.

Byleth shakes her head, slapping her cheeks "It's okay Byleth you will make it just pray the baby doesn't get the Blaiddyd crest or looks like Dimitri" she told herself but there was a chance they would get the crest of flames…. possible even crest of seiros because she was told her father had the crest.

She sighs laying down in bed, She expected to hide it longer than what happened, nothing goes beyond seteth, now she's forced to go to daily check ups with Manuela and Mercedes to make sure she and the baby is safe…

Annette already has shown worry for Aliell with her being pregnant and the baby but it can't be that hot right?

Byleth was wrong she's sweating bullets, she barely can hear what the others are saying…

Gilbert looks at Byleth worried about her, probably something like seteth he knows how his wife went through with pregnancy "Professor, be honest. How are you holding up?" he asks in worry, Byleth doesn't miss the glances of worry from the other blue lions

Her mouth feels dry and that she will faint at any second, it's better to be honest at this point "I'm at my limit" she replies

"Don't overexert yourself." Gilbert replies he looks at her up and down "Perhaps it would be best to take breaks as we proceed."

Byleth shakes her head "Don't worry about me" the last thing she wants is to hold back the army because of her pregnancy

Gilbert nods "They say Ailell was born of the goddess's rage…"

Byleth blinks confused goddess's rage? She looks around, Sothis did this? "Her rage?" she questions she zones out confused why Sothis would do this to a place.

She snaps back to reality when Dimitri scoffs "Nonsense. Sins are not so easily washed away."

Byleth feels her non beating heart tug, Dimitri been all alone for 5 years, she grits her teeth, she should be able to handle a pregnancy compared to what Dimitri went through

Then Byleth gets dragged away from the group by Ingrid, she gasps "What is happening?"

Ingrid gets her to a safe place "Stay here professor there an enemy attack"

Byleth looks up seeing the banner that belongs to the gray lion she saw in a book she read once "But I want to help-"

Ingrid shakes her head "No you stay here both for us and the baby sake"

Byleth bites her lip, she doesn't want to be useless to her blue lions or Dimitri….. But she wouldn't be any good dead either she hesitantly nods that's all what ingrid needs before she flies back to the others.

Dimitri looks at Ingrid dragging Byleth away from the battlefield, he frowns the enemy attacks are the other way, is she avoiding battle why?

"Does it matter?" Glenn spat "Avenge us that's what matters!"

"My son don't bother with trivial matters you have to revenge us" his father told him coldy

Dimitri looks at them nodding "You're right it matters not I will take care of her after the battle is over, nothing will stay in my way!" Dimitri ran out into battle, stabbing a soldier to the next.

Cracking a few necks those who were still alive when he reached them, he will soil his hands with blood and pile the bodies until the voices in his head got quiet.

Neighing, he hears neighing in the background, it looks like Rodrigue made it looking around the battlefield all the troops but the professor is fighting, he glares at her from afar, why isn't she fighting? Didn't she hear him say that he will use her till her flesh rots, gritting his teeth she won't stop him from taking that woman's head!

Dimitri looks around looking for that cursed gwendal, he finds him and runs up to him to end the battle.

Dimitri haven't received much joy past these 5 years of war but he cannot lie that receiving Areadbhar, wasn't something that didn't bring him joy. A memento of his father, but now it's not time for that, he has something he wants from the professor.

Dimitri walks heavily up the professor glaring at her, her face doesn't change "Yes Dimitri?" she asks in that sweet voice of hers he used to love but he can't go back to being a school boy crushing on her, their relationship could never be the same again, he's a rat no a monster that's only duty is to get revenge.

"Why weren't you in the battle?" he growls, he almost feels bad for making Byleth flinch, but her face is unchanged.

"I was injured" she replies "If that was all I will be taking my leave" she turns around

Dimitri grabs her arm hard but, not hard enough to hurt her he growls "Answer me! Why weren't you on the battlefield? and what's with that weird outfit change?" she froze, he caught her off guard he didn't expect it, he waited for answers but didn't get any he grew impatient, letting go of her arm, he turns around walking to the cathedral "It doesn't matter anyway…. leave me alone"

Byleth falls down on her knees shaking, that was way to close, he can't know that she's pregnant with his child…. he can't know the next battle she might have to stay in camp…. it's safer that way, honestly she would prefer if she gave birth to the baby and pretended she found it abandoned….. It's getting harder and Harder to hide her pregnancy on the 6th moon, even the baggy clothes and oversized armour is getting too tight on her… "Please Sothis don't let him find out" she prays "I don't want me or his child to be another burden on him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confronting part was meant for next chapter but I decided to have it in this chapter instead hopefully I can get to where Dimitri goes back to his senses I miss happy Dimitri >< hopefully I can write more
> 
> follow me on twitter!
> 
> @Dimilethtrash
> 
> &
> 
> @Floweryuus


	5. The father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to finish this fic when I still have ideas and motivation, I won't write battle scenes unless I think they have to with the story because I have no idea how to write them so I skipped the battle in this chapter.

Dimitri gathered with Byleth, Rodriuge, Gilbert and the Blue lions to discuss what to do next, deciding the next step would be contact Claude to distract the enemies at great bridge and concur it, that's all what matter they started to spit out nonsense about old classmate, he doesn't have the time or luxury to think of that, he needs to bring them her head as soon as possible.

Dimitri just left when they were done with their next move, no need for casual conversations… This isn't the old academy days anymore, he cannot take part in such casualties he has a mission he has to accomplish, take revenge for his family and friends who died back in the massacre of Duscur.

"Aren't you going to bring us her head?" his step mother spat, clenching his fists he speeds up his pace into the cathedral

"He just has feelings for his old professor that got in the way for us" Glenn snarled

Dimitri shook his head begging them "No…. believe me I threw away those feelings long ago" looking at the rumble in the cathedral, it's so quiet. Byleth stopped coming to check on him, he doesn't care at the same time it feels heavy on his heart that she doesn't. But of course she doesn't care about a beast like him.

"You're just pettiful, here I thought you were a prince and not a bandit" Felix grumbles

Dimitri doesn't look over at Felix "Oh how so?" he didn't expect Felix to follow him here, he thought he hated his guts...

Felix clenches his fists "Because you're making the professor do all work! the professor who's pregnant!"

Dimitri's eye widen looking over at Felix in shock, even Felix gets caught off guard by his reaction "Pregnant?!? The professor is pregnant? Is that why she didn't fight in Aliell?"

Felix blinks "I-I….. I forgot… She didn't want you to know" he grumbles

Dimitri feels emotions go through his head, he didn't expect the professor to be pregnant but who made her pregnant? He turns around heading out with his heavy footsteps filling the quiet cathedral, he has no choice but to confront her himself…. and take out whoever made his soldier pregnant and unable to fight.

He searches her room, it's maybe rude of him to just walk in without knocking but she wasn't even there so why did it even matter? his mind goes to the cardinal's room he heads over to the central building's second floor, the soldiers seem to be surprised seeing him, he just grunts when they stare at him he is in no mood to confront soldiers that stare at him he has to find the professor.

"She's not at her room or the cardinal where could she be?" Dimitri mumbles to himself as he looks around the cardinal, maybe she's in the garden? back in the academy days he and Byleth used to go there often for their so called dates, he has no better clue so he will go with that. Dimitri heads to the door, he hears a voice on the other side as he grips the door handle, stopping him in his tracks.

"Who do you think the father is Seteth?"

Dimitri stops for a second, should he really listen to their conversation… Screw it he needs to know who potentially knocked up the professor, he opens the door as carefully he could with his power, just a little enough for him to peek out and see into the hallway of who are taking part in the conversation, he sees glimpses off Gilbert, Seteth and Rodrigue. They also knew? was he the only one who didn't know? he grits his teeth, why didn't he hear about it until now? Seteth sighs rubbing his beard

"Well Gilbert…. You know Byleth slept for 5 years there is a possibility Dimitri is the father" he replies

Dimitri's eye widened, remembering back to when Byleth was sick and throwing up for a few weeks back before the empire attacked…. Could that have been a sign of pregnancy? gritting his teeth no it couldn't be there shouldn't be someone born from a beast like him, clenching his fist and it was 5 years ago there no way it is his.

Rodrigue gasps "What? are you suggesting Dimitri and the professor had a sexual relationship? and the pregnancy paused as she went to sleep? that's just…. that's a big claim especially coming from you Seteth…."

"I know Rodrigue but…. The professor and his highness had a secret relationship, I was completely against it but lady Rhea ignored it and told me so long she was happy, she wouldn't stop her"

Gilbert coughs "I can confirm their relationship as well….. Sadly I once walked in on them, performing such acts…."

Dimitri wants to laugh if this was 5 years ago he would be horrified by that information being out, but now it just feels like a horrible joke. That a prince as disgusting as him had a secret relationship with the professor, they thought no one knew but apparently they were wrong.

"Dimitri took her on the teachers desk… I just closed the classroom and pretended I didn't see…. I knew Dimitri loved her and ruining his reputation would been bad for the kingdom who already lost their beloved king not so long ago… Rufus wasn't really a excellent ruler" Gilbert continues

Rodrigue in shock "I'm surprised I didn't think Dimitri would have bedded someone until his wedding night…. he seemed so traditional"

Dimitri snorted, he didn't listen to the rest of the conversation they had as they walked away, they should really keep in mind where they speak considering they were lucky just he heard them "traditional huh?" he laughed, he wasn't traditional at all, he was full of sin. A beast who craved his professor at any time and any moment, that was even willing to do things in public places back then. He kept walking over the monastery with heavy steps looking for the professor.

Byleth sat in the abandoned garden takin in memory of Dimitri and her in here, this place was special for her, it was the place Dimitri confessed his love for her and also the place they started dating officially, it gave her so many memories that she longs after but she knows might never happen again.

She sighs, stretching herself her armour is starting to get tight being 7 moons is hard, not even oversized armour is going to be able to hide her soon, her feet are sore, she honestly just wants to go to bed.

The baby is kicking so much, she smiles, at least even with Dimitri not knowing he is the father she can have something that was theirs, she fears the baby has the father's crest, earlier this moon the baby broke some of her rib bones, she was bedridden for 2 weeks she was lucky her crest helped her heal faster.

Heavy footsteps coming from behind her, she grabs the sword just in case turning around, she sighs it's just Dimitri she lets the sword go, he's heading her way, he seems furious glaring at her, confused by the sudden appearance, her guess is it's something about the plan.

"Why am I the last one to know you're pregnant?" he asks, slamming his hand on the table cornering her between him and the table but it sounds more like a demand than anything else

Byleth eyes widen looking at him "How do you know?" she asks, how could he even know about that? before she could ask anything Dimitri tears off her armour, showing her swollen pregnant belly to him, she's speechless.

Dimitri laughs "So it was true after all and here I hoped Felix was making a joke about you being pregnant"

Byleth curses did Felix tattle on her? She will find a way to get revenge on Felix for this, she looks up at him calm this is no time to panic "Yeah I a-"

"Quiet!" He interrupts her slamming his other hand on the table blocking any escape, she's shocked by the sudden outburst. Her being pregnant isn't that much of a problem, sure it limits her from being in the battle field but she still makes plans on enemy attack and commands the army so why is it a problem? "Is it mine?" he continues glaring at her gritting his teeth.

She feels panic spreading through her body, is that why he is furious? How did he find out that it was his? No one could have or should be able to guess, it's been 5 years since they last saw each other and did something together, looking into Dimitri's eye, taking in his face, she still feels there is some kindness behind him even if he doesn't want to break. Byleth sighs her body is shaking but having him so close even if this isn't the ideal situation. Makes her realize how she loves him so much still, she looks down. She cannot lie to him, she never could and never will be able to lie to him fully "Yes…. It's yours-"

"LIAR" Dimitri screams interrupting her, Byleth flinches not expecting him to yell, the other blue lions come running to them, they all look at them confused why Dimitri is conering her and screaming before felix or sylvain can come to interrupt them. Dimitri continues "LAST TIME WE SLEPT WAS 5 YEARS AGO" he roars, Byleth tries to keep calm, stressing or panicing would not help her, she looks up at him, there is doubt, sadness and so many mixed emotions going through Dimitri's face, it must be so hard for him to hear her knocked her up.

"I'm sorry, you feel that way but it's the truth" She replies calmly, this is no time to get emotional over this, she has to keep calm, the others seem shocked over that they had a secret relationship whispering to each other that they didn't know about it and how well they hid it.

"That baby you're carrying is not mine. Professor!" Dimitri hisses, she hears his voice is heavy with doubt and sadness, he also stopped screaming. That's a plus, the blue lions gasp. They seem surprised.

Byleth can't take it anymore, why is it so bad that the baby is his? she snaps "Then pretend it isn't! I don't want you in this baby's life if you're not willing to be their father!" Dimitri backs away surprised by her snapping at him. Her face feels wet, her finger tips touches her cheek, tears are falling down her cheeks, she shouldn't be sad or cry over Dimitri not wanting this baby but it hurts knowing he doesn't want to admit it.

"My plan from the beginning was never to tell you! So the baby nor me would be a burden on you!" She cries her whole body is shaking, knowing deep down that she wishes that Dimitri would step up and take care of the baby with her, having a warm loving family but she doesn't want him hold responsible if he's not interested in being held responsible.

He's a prince possible soon to be a king, he needs a wife that's a noble not a commoner with a sketchy background like her, it fills her with anxiety and sadness that she can never be with him. "Don't you get it! I hid it for your sake. You're a prince for goodness' sake! I'm a commoner, I don't want to ruin your chance and reputation!" Byleth cries, she broke her emotions are just pouring out. She didn't plan it to go this way but she can't stop shaking or her emotions.

Dimitri stares at her for a few awkward seconds then scoffs turning around "I still don't believe you professor, it's not mine" he mutters before leaving.

Byleth falls down on her knees after he left, she never felt so weak and vulnerable before all these emotions are so new, why is it always Dimitri that teaches her new emotions both happy and sad ones, taking deep breaths, drying her tears away, the blue lions come up to her, with a look of sorrow and worry in their eyes.

"We should have known it was Dimitri" Sylvain sighs, Mercedes nods hugging Sylvain's arm "I'm sorry professor you had to go through that… that must been so hard, if I was pregnant and Sylvain denied it was his I would been lost at words and cry myself" Sylvain hugs her closer.

Ingrid looks down to the ground, squeezing Felix's hand biting her lip "Me neither if someone denied that they were the father of their baby, I wouldn't be strong" Felix looks at her in worry squeezing her hand softly back.

Byleths shakes her head "No it's alright I'm sorry for not telling you…." she sighs, hands rubbing her face she continues "Dimitri and I had a secret relationship before the war I found out I was pregnant…. But I never had the chance to tell him I was pregnant. First my father died, then I fused with Sothis… Edelgard happened and I fell into deep slumber"

Annette's eyes widen "Wait, you got pregnant 5 years ago? and you're still pregnant? how is that even possible?"

Byleth bites her lip "I don't know it might be from me fusing with the goddess? she paused my pregnancy as well in my slumber considering I didn't age"

Ashe reaches his hand out to her, she takes it, standing up with his help "Professor we will try our best to help you with the baby" 

Byleth smiles "Thank you Ashe it means a lot" she knows the other blue lions will help her too, it gives her great relief knowing she won't be taking care of the baby herself.

Byleth is happy that Dedue is alive and well, everyone is shocked but knowing he's alive is such a great relief "Dedue I missed you" She smiles.

Dedue smiles back nodding "I missed you too professor it's so nice to be able be with everyone again"

Byleth nods "It is nice" she notices Dedue staring at her shape, she totally forgot she looks different than from 5 years ago "Oh yeah I'm pregnant I forgot about that"

Dedue chuckles "Forgot? Who's the father if you don't mind me asking?"

Byleth looks away, Dedue didn't mean anything bad with it, she knows that, a sigh leaves her lips. Everyone else knows why shouldn't Dedue? "Dimitri…. I got pregnant 5 years ago but fell into deep slumber resulting for my pregnancy to pause for 5 years…" clenching her fist she lets out a breath she didn't know she held in "It's pretty crazy I know, Dimitri denies it's his so I understand if you don't believe me"

Dedue looks shocked by what she tells him, he takes a few second to process everything he shakes his head "You and Dimitri did have a relationship together and I seen crazier things so I believe you professor"

Byleth needed to hear that, she feels relieved, it's nice to have people believe her even if they are crazy. She smiles "Thank you Dedue it means a lot"

Dedue smiles warmly "No problem professor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gronder field I have two more chapters after this planned then after that I'll see if I'll write more or not depending if people are intrested in more but also depends on me and if I have energy to write more.
> 
> I hope it's enjoyable enough though!
> 
> follow me on twitter!
> 
> @Dimilethtrash
> 
> @Floweryuus


	6. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter till the end! It's kinda short but I don't think I can force myself to write more on it, I will feel a relief when I finally finish this fic if I do do two more chapters it might take a few months till then

Everything just went by like a flash, at one moment they were all gathered at gronder field just like they were at the academy days 5 years ago and in another moment they were fighting their old classmates, Dimitri ran towards Edelgard ahead, Claude had to retreat fast Ashe took him down pretty fast, just like she planned.

Dedue stayed at her side and guarded her against any enemies that came her way, it went over all in flash. Edelgard retreated, Byleth hurried to Dimitri and Rodrigue's side.

"That woman...we failed to capture her. I will keep pursuing it. The rest of you, keep fighting!" Dimitri growls clenching Areadbhar in his hand ready to head off after Edelgard.

Rodrigue blocks his path "I'm so sorry...but we can't do that. I understand how you feel, but the Imperial army is closing in!" he looks worried there are a lot of troops coming, they will have a hard time escaping if they did.

Byleth has to convince him to stay alive "Dimitri we have to go! We have more chances to take her head we have to retreat"

"I'll kill all of them! No matter how many hundreds or thousands of them there are!" Dimitri spat, he's not planning to back down, which makes it difficult for them if he dies now there's a chance that the empire will win the war.

Rodrigue notices the maiden they recruited a while ago appears behind Dimitri, so does Byleth.

she feels confused, why is she here even? It's dangerous, Rodrigue seems to think the same too "You... What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous! Fall back, now!" he tells the maiden.

Then maiden runs behind Dimitri stabbing him, Byleth feels panic run through her body. "no no no no this can't be happening" she thinks to herself in a panic she cannot lose Dimitri now.

In a flash Rodrigue jumps between Dimitri and the maiden, yelling at Byleth to kill the maiden, She grabs the sword of the creator, swinging at the maiden killing her.

Byleth curses she cannot save Rodrigue, she used all her power in the battle all the pulses are gone, the time she gets her power back it'll be too late.

Her heart is breaking seeing Rodrigue die in front of her and Dimitri. Dimitri is on the verge of tears, she feels useless and she cannot do anything but to watch everything in front of her play out.

Dimitri carried Rodrigue back to the monastery, they didn't want to leave his body behind, all grieved the loss of him, It must have been hard for Felix to lose his father, Byleth looks around, where is Dimitri? he's not in sight, where could he be? He was here just a second ago.

"Where is Dimitri?" She asks the others notices he isn't there as well, she feels her stomach fall, did he….? "No… don't tell me he is on his way to the empire all by himself"

"Professor you have to stop him we cannot afford losing him" Gilbert says

"But I don't think I can do anything" she bites her lip, if he didn't listen before why would he listen to her now?

"At this time I think you're the only one he listen to… He cares about you after he found out about pregnancy he kept bugging us about your health when you weren't there" Marianne replies

Byleth looks at her in surprise, he did? Why didn't she hear this until now? Dedue speaks up "It was his highness command to protect you under gronder field"

Byleth feels warm, he does care about her. It makes her happy but she shouldn't be happy in a moment of grief, she nods at them, running off to search for Dimitri. Maybe she cannot stop him but she doesn't know until she tries.

She heads to the stables, she notices Dimitri looking at the horses, she's happy she remembered that he loves horse riding, he probably thought taking a horse would be faster than by foot.

"Dimitri" she blocks his way

"What do you want?" He doesn't look happy that she blocked him

"Where are you going?" She asks not budging from her spot, he doesn't seem angry, just sad.

"It doesn't concern you." He replies

Byleth shakes her head "It does."

"Get out of my way. Now." He warns her, his voice stern but she can hear the sadness in his voice and his face is full of emotions.

"You're going to Enbarr, aren't you?" Dimitri doesn't reply just looks away, biting her lip, why does he think putting his life at risk will do anything to the dead, if anything they would like him to keep living "Do you really think that will appease the dead?" Byleth asks Dimitri glares at her but she doesn't flinch, she's not scared of him or his glare.

"Silence. You have no idea what you're talking about. Death is the end."

Byleth saddens over what he tells her, how he thinks the responsibility falls on his shoulder and how he has to take this path. She tries to tell him that there is another way than this, but he doesn't budge telling her not to waste her breath with nonsense.

Dimitri looks away not to look in her face "But you seem to have all the answers... So tell me, Professor. Please, tell me… How do I silence their desperate pleas? How do I... How do I save them?" He asks

Byleth hugs him, taken by surprise Dimitri hesitates but he hugs her back as he continues speaking, Byleth lets him go "You suffered enough, you must forgive yourself"

"But then who—or what—should I live for?" he responds

"Live for what you believe in."

"What I believe in… Rodrigue said the same thing. But is it possible…" Dimitri looks at her as rain is pouring over them.

Byleth feels her heart tighten, as Dimitri tells her he is a monster and how he doesn't think he has the right to live for himself, to her he never was a monster, she nods reaching her hand out to him.

"Yes Dimitri you do" She smiles

Dimitri looks at her hand taking it into his own "..." there a few moments he just holds her hand until he speaks up "Your hands are so warm... Have they always been?"

Byleth blushes, even now he makes her feel light like a feather and fluttering in her stomach "Let's head back Dimi-"

Dimitri pulls her into a hug, Byleth doesn't get to finish her sentence, he hugs her tightly, how long has it been since he hugged her? he has grown so much since last time she saw him, she feels so safe in his arms, it's relaxing her body relaxes, she hugs him back, she missed being hugged by him, waiting for him to speak up.

"Professor- No Byleth… I'm so sorry I hope you can find yourself to forgive me one day. I believed you from the start the baby was mine" he confesses cupping her cheeks "I understand if you cannot, it's a burden I will carry but I will support you and our baby unless you want me not to be in the baby's life"

Byleth shakes her head, leaning into his hand "No Dimitri I want you in the baby's life, thank you it means so much for me that you're willing to be in their life"

Dimitri hugs her whispering her multiple 'thank you' and 'sorry', Byleth hugs him telling him it's alright, thanking him for believing her, the rain still pours on them heavily, not wanting herself or Dimitri to catch a cold she eventually drags him to his room so he can rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to rewrite stuff in game too much so I tried shortening stuff so sorry if it seems weird I just don't like copying lines and write what happened so I tried my best to write around that next chapter is baby time! after all this time ♡
> 
> Follow me on twitter ~ @floweryuus & @dimilethtrash


	7. The King's Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd we are finished sorry for taking so long finishing this chapter

After gronderfield Dimitri did his best to improve himself, he decided going back to recapture fhirdiad is their next move, he started to take care of himself more.

Byleth is happy for him but he keeps hesitantly glancing at her every time she's in the room and not leaving her side, Recently she been bedridden by order from Manuela, resulting Dimitri sitting at her desk all day as she lays in bed, either writing letters or making her some tea, always ready for her request for a throw up bucket or to get her food, she wonders if it is because she's pregnant or is it because she's pregnant with his child? "You know" she starts Dimitri perks up looking at her it's kind of adorable "You don't have to hover around me just because Im pregnant you know"

Dimitri bites his lip "I know but… I want to, it's the least I can do I was the one who… knocked you up it's not fair for you to be helpless"

Byleth chuckles "You're adorable I only move when I have to. I been ordered to stay in bed as much as possible by Manuela I'm sure you have other work to take care of"

He stares at her, standing up he walks over, sitting down on the edge of the bed "You're more important Byleth…" resting his hand on her stomach, he feels a kick against his hand, his whole face lights up, he looks so excited, she feels so warm and happy seeing him being excited for their child.

"You're allowed to put your head against my stomach to listen if you want to" she tells him, unable to hold back a giggle seeing his eyes widen in excitement.

Dimitri lays his head against her stomach listening to their child kick and turn, he smiles his cheeks blushes a light red colour, she wonders what he is thinking about.

Byleth still feels sad knowing she cannot be on his side, he will find a lover soon probably, she won't be able to keep her child…. well his child as Dimitri will find a wife and they will pretend it's theirs, she prays the child will look like Dimitri or the child won't be able to have a father.

Byleth sits up, cupping Dimitri's cheek, he looks up at her in confusion, she smiles "It's time for us to head to fhirdiad Dimitri" she points out getting out from bed, she searches for some comfy warm clothes in her wardrobe she won't be able to be on the front lines but she still wants to be there watching as they take victory.

Dimitri frowns "You should stay at the monastery you're 9 moons in"

Byleth shakes her head "No I'm going I want to see you take back fhirdiad I won't fight but I want to be at your side okay?" she looks at him with puppy eyes 

He groans, face palming tilting his head back "Professor that's unfair you know I have a weakness for that" he sighs looking at her, she is determined to be there, she's going to be there no matter what, she'll find a way even if it means she has to waddle over there. he sighs "Okay on one condition. Seteth and Gilbert stays at your side just incase something happens"

Byleth smiles nodding "Yes" she found some clothes she can wear she waddles towards Dimitri turning him around "Now get out I'm going to change" she pushes him out laughing at his taken by surprise noise.

Byleth looks at him, wrapping her arm around her stomach. She wants to be a part of this child's life somehow so maybe she and Dimitri can come up with a deal "Dimitri…"

"Yes?" he answers, curious what she wants after being pushed out of her room.

"I was wondering" her mouth feels dry, her heart feels heavy almost like there is a hole there, she knows this is what must be done "If the baby looks like you… you know when your future lover will claim it as her own with you can I…" she feels her eyes tear up biting her lip, she doesn't want another women to raise her baby but she doesn't want the baby be without his father, This child is Dimitri's only family she cannot take that from him "Can I visit and be their godmother?" she asks, her voice cracking up.

Dimitri looks at her confused "W-What? Professor what are you talking about-" she slaps the door closed, not now she cannot take the rejection she isn't brave enough.

"We can talk about this after the baby is born Dimitri. Sorry I need some time alone" she tells him behind the door, trying her best not to cry too loud.

Dimitri wants to say something, hearing her cry is the last thing he wants, he doesn't want another lover than her, doesn't she love him? clenching his fists, they will discuss after they take back fhirdiad they have to go now. "We will talk after Fhirdiad is taken back, okay?" he leaves her and gets himself ready.

Dimitri stumbles to the training grounds in hope to clear his head before battle. They will head out in 10 minutes or so, Sylvain is there surprisingly, he usually avoids training but it seems he is nervous as well "Sylvain would you like to spar?" he asks

Sylvian seems to be surprised he's there instead at Byleth's side nods "I don't mind" taking up two training lances throwing one towards Dimitri "I need some warmups myself"

Dimitri catches the lance nodding "I need to clear my head…"

Sylvain swings at him, Dimitri blocks him they keep at it back and forth "Why are you here instead of on professors side?" he asks, curiosity took him it seems

"Professor threw me out as she was changing" Dimitri replies blocking Sylvains hit before thrusting his lance into Sylvain's stomach taking him down "Seems the victory is mine"

Sylvain groans "Watch your strength" sitting up he sighs "Why is she suddenly shy around you? is she scared you get her extra pregnant if you see her change?"

Dimitri feels his cheeks heat up red "Sylvain!" his childhood friend laughs at his reaction, Dimitri grumbles he needs to stop giving sylvain openings to tease him.

"I'm just confused" he admits

"Oh?" Sylvain raises a eyebrow "what are you confused about"

"Professor… Said she would like to be the godmother to our child when I get a wife and she will claim our child as hers." he frowns, only lover he wants is Byleth he cannot imagine anyone else "Does she not love me anymore?"

Sylvain hums "Well I think it might be more her assuming you don't love her and that you must marry a noble instead of a commoner" he shrugs, getting up sylvain puts away the weapons "Propose to her already what are you waiting for? you already made her pregnant plus you gotten a ring~ what's the worst that can happen?" he teases Dimitri

Dimitri blushes ignoring his teasing tone "I love her because of her not her title! and I plan to after we recapture fhirdiad I don't want to purpose in a difficult time like this but I want to ask her before the baby is born" Dimitri doesn't want to admit to sylvain he got this ring way back in academy days he planned to marry her after the school year was over somehow it never got stolen from his room by the bandit and scavengers.

"Are you sure she loves me?" Dimitri wonders

Sylvain nods "Definitely"

He sighs "I hope that's true"

Byleth did as promised and stayed with seteth and Gilbert, he feels relief seeing her being safe, she runs up embracing him surprised by the gesture, it takes a few seconds for him to register what happened before he embraces her back.

"Thank goddess you're safe Dimitri" She mumbles hugging him tighter "Are you okay? are you hurt?"

Dimitri stops her with a kiss, her eyes widen by the sudden move but then relaxes and kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck, somehow Dimitri never noticed how small she is compared to him.

"Ahem"

He stops kissing her turning around of the sound of Gilbert clearing his throat, his cheeks redden a bit "O-Oh sorry I got lost in the moment"

Byleth hides into his chest, her ears were red from blushing hard, Dimitri smiles "Adorable" thinking to himself.

"We're going" Byleth says when she is recovered from embarrassment

Dimitri raises an eyebrow "Where?" Wait, does Byleth want to go somewhere private and continue?

She smiles at him, that smile that made him fall for her, his heart beats faster he would do anything in the world to have that smile on her face forever.

"To your people Dimitri" she takes his hand slowly dragging him to the balcony.

"N-No I can't face them" he says but still letting her drag her, he doesn't deserve to be their king… but she's right he has to face them, taking a deep breath "No you're right I must as their king"

Dimitri felt so many emotions seeing how his people cheers seeing him back in place, he can't hold back his emotions they are overwhelming, it feels like a dam that breaks down, he cries he cannot stop, he's finally home with his people.

"Don't cry, Dimitri. This is a happy time" Byleth dries his tears with her small warm hands.

He leans into her touch, he smiles "These are happy tears, my beloved" turning to his people, he knows what to do now.

He bends down to Byleth whispering into her ear "Will you marry me?"

Byleth eyes widened in surprise, it was sudden but he knows she loves him now there is nothing to fear, her eyes water up as she cries "Yes" he can't help but smile now they are both happy crying.

Dimitri gets down on one knee, his people seem confused but he pulls out the ring, the crowd gasping, trying his hardest to hide his nervousness even if he knows the answer already.

"Byleth Sitri Eisner, Will you do the honour of marrying me?" he says loud and clearly so his people can hear him, hear him pronounce his love for Byleth, his beloved fiancé he doesn't care what title she has. Noble or Commoner it doesn't matter he loves her for her. Byleth stares at him in shock. She didn't expect him to make it public but her shock quickly washes away as more tears fall down and she smiles, how beautiful can she even be? She's the most beautiful person he ever met. Her beauty would outclass even the goddess.

She takes a deep breath "Yes, Prince Dimitri alexandre Blaiddyd I accept"

The crowd cheers, Dimitri takes her hand, it's so soft and small he puts the ring on her finger, kissing the ring on the hand, taking her in his embrace after he stands up "People of Faerghus" he begins looking at the crowd his adrenaline is still high "This is my beloved fiancé, She's the daughter of Jeralt the blade breaker I don't care she doesn't have a noble background, I love her so please accept her as such. I am the father of this child, she's carrying soon we will be blessed with another family member"

Maybe announcing to all of fhirdiad that he knocked someone up was a bad idea but he doesn't care, to his surprise the crowd cheered happy to hear there is a baby on the way, maybe it was a ray of hope that a new royal member was on the way.

Dimitri cups Byleth's chin, she's still a bit too short for him to kiss her, he bends down kissing her, she kisses him back.

Gilbert nods at them to move out shaking his head "I can't believe what you just did"

Dimitri laughs nervously "But I don't regret it"

Gilbert laughs and shakes his head "I know you don't. Oh to be young"

Byleth blushes, squeezing Dimitri's hand, she feels warm inside butterflies going through her body. Can she be with Dimitri after all? It must be a dream if she had a heart beat it would probably be going crazy right now.

Pain hits her as she bends over, tightening her hold on Dimitri's hand, biting her lip she shouldn't be in pain, she didn't fight, she was on the side watching everything. Dimitri looks worried "Byleth are you alright?"

she groans "Just sudden pain I don't know from what"

Manuela notice Byleth bending over in pain, she runs up to her asking her questions, Byleth tries to answer them as good she can "You're in labor"

Byleth blinks "Im in what?" painfully asks as another contraction hits her, she tries to take deep breaths to ignore the pain.

Dimitri gentle picks her up bridal style, kissing her forehead telling her in a soothing gentle voice "You're about to give birth Byleth"

Manuela nods "Marianne, Mercedes come with us! We have to help Byleth there no nurses currently in the castle we are all what we have now"

Marianne nods "I'll try my best to help"

"Dimitri we need a room for Byleth to give birth in" Mercedes tells Dimitri

Dimitri nods looking at her, his thinking face is quite handsome, she would have told him that if it wasn't for her being in labour "Come with me I'll take you to the king's chamber there should be a big enough bed there"

Dimitri hurries with Manuela, Marianne and Mercedes to the room with Byleth in his arms, trying his best to carefully and gently put Byleth down in the bed. Mercedes gets a bowl of water ready as Marianne helps counting the contractions.

Dimitri holds her hand kissing her forehead whispering "You can do it my beloved I believe in you"

Byleth nods squeezing Dimitri's hand "I wish my labour would be over so I can give birth already"

"I know.my beloved but hang in there you're doing amazing" he praises her, leaving a kiss on her forehead the touch of his lips on her feels comforting

"Thank you Dimitri" Byleth thanks him.

After a few hours of labour Byleth finally gives birth, Manuela hands the baby into Byleth's arms and she stares at the child, crying loudly in her arms is this their son? tears streaming down her eyes, it's their child, a child she's been carrying for 5 years now, they are finally here.

Byleth kisses the baby's forehead softly "Welcome to the world" Dimitri stares at the baby tears running down his face, just like her he's overwhelmed with happiness.

She has to let go of the baby for a few seconds so they can dry them, Marianne smiles handing over their baby "Congratulation it's a prince" she congratulates them, excited herself for the new life.

Byleth takes the young prince into her embrace, resting them over her bare chest taking in the sight of the baby. His head is full of hair, golden locks are so pretty.

The prince looks up at her and Dimitri, his eyes ice blue. Dimitri chuckles drying his tears away "I hoped for a child inherit something from you" leaning in he softly kisses her lips "I love him thank you for this wonderful gift my beloved"

She smiles, kissing him back "I'm very happy to have a minimitri" she replies. Dimitri laughs rubbing their noses together "Minimitri huh? I think I can get used to that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure if I should continue with more chapters or not so for now I'll put it as completed I did have plans for more but I think I might write those chapters to finish if I do
> 
> Follow me on twitter @dimilethtrash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter follow me @dimilethtrash


End file.
